I Could Never Lose You
by NPD18
Summary: A face from the past comes back to haunt Sam. Martin gets very worried about the girl he loves and their future together. MS (obviously)
1. Damn the car

**I Could Never Lose You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it, except the character of Carl.

**A/N: **This FanFic was based around a thought I had in Math class the other day, and I sort of jotted stuff down until it formed a story. The parts in italics are Sam's thoughts and memories. I hope it's not to confusing. Although the title doesn't really work with the first chapter or so, it will become clear (I hope!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha ran a hand through her long blonde hair, which was probably a mess, and tried not to think about the day that lay before her. The newspaper that was stretched out over her lap was nothing more than a distraction, but not a very good one as she hadn't even bothered reading much more than a line or so. She glanced up from it. The train was crowded with mothers taking their children to school, people dressed in black suits, obviously off to work in the office, and your average drunks who were so afraid of life, that they had already had a good 5 pints, even at 7 in the morning. Sam looked down again, pretending an article had caught her eye, when really it was anything to look away from the dirty old man opposite who had been glaring at her for the past ten minutes.

"_Damn this stupid thing!" Sam pulled her keys from the ignition and sighed._

"_I'll take you to work," Martin offered, a smile on his face._

"_No, you have stuff to do; it's your day off! I'll take the train. It'll be okay,"_

_Martin didn't look sure, but he kissed her cheek and let her go on her way. It was already quarter past 6, meaning Sam was running late. He watched her walk away from the house, a smile creeping over his tired face. She turned, smiling back._

"_I love you," he mouthed the words, almost frightened to say it aloud._

"_I love you too," and with that, Samantha Spade turned the corner, and walked away._

"EVERYONE PUT THEIR HEADS DOWN, ARMS BEHIND THEIR BACKS, WE'RE ARMED!"


	2. A face from the past

Samantha had never had such a fright in her life! Not because she was scared of the four men dressed in black who were currently waving pistols and rifles around, but because she had been thinking, and suddenly disturbed. She did what they said, the blood pumping faster than ever through her veins. _Shit! _It was the only word that came to mind, and Sam was sure she was not the only one feeling that way.

A woman next to where Sam was sitting held a hand over her daughter's face as the little child screamed. Tears were filling the helpless woman's eyes. _You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it, _Sam thought, although right at that moment, she wished she could switch places with that little girl, just so that she had no reason to have to do anything other than be innocent.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Her mother cradled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

Samantha felt someone push something into the back of her neck, and then realized it was the end of a gun. She froze, physically unable to move. The smell of tobacco drifted down her nose from the man who could only be inches away from her.

"If it isn't Samantha Spade," The man snarled at her, shoving the gun further into her head, almost forcing her not to breathe.

_Outside the principal's office, on one of the chairs, sat 15 year old Samantha Spade, tears reaming down her soft, pretty face, her cheeks bright red. He strolled up to her, his hair unusually ruffled, his shirt half tucked in. He'd made an effort._

"_Hey Sam, are you okay?" _

_She shook her head. It wasn't a nice thing to do, and she knew it, but she turned away. The ginger haired boy carefully sat next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She moved away, looking at him angrily._

"_What do you want Carroty?"_

_He blushed slightly. This close, he could see the little freckles on Samantha's shoulders, and the curiosity mixed with anger in her dark eyes. He smiled._

"_I wanted to check you were okay,"_

"_Well I am so you can go away," She rolled her eyes, stopping herself from crying, "You heard me, go away,"_

_He didn't move. "I was wondering… are you free tonight, after school?"_

"_Go to hell Carroty!"_

_He stood up, his heart broken, his confidence wrecked. Taking one last look at her beautiful face, he walked away, back to his Science class._

Sam stiffened. No mistakes, it was him, it could only be him. Nobody else had ever said her name with such passion, yet such disgust. She tried to turn to face him, but the gun was jammed to far into her for her to even attempt to face him.

"That's right, you hurt me and now it's pay back!" He laughed, "Funnily enough, I didn't even expect you to be here, but seeing as you are… I might as well have fun killing you!"

"No, I've changed Carr… Carl. I'm not the girl you think I am. Can we please jus…"

He leant further over her, so close he could smell her hair. A shiver went down Sam's spine.

"For once why don't you shut the fuck up? This isn't just about you, Sammy, this is about me too! I've moved on as well, gone to higher places, I'm not just your average slap-head anymore; I'm a man, and a proper one at that. Do you really think I care if you fucking changed? I loved you! Love doesn't just go away sweetie, it stays in your heart until you see that person, the one you cared for so much that you thought your heart would explode, and then you just want to kill them, hurt them for what they did to you," He stopped, twirling a strand of her blonde hair round his finger.

"You always were the prettiest girl at school. I dreamt of you, every night. I would lie awake in bed, staring at the picture of you that I had stuck to my ceiling, thinking about what it would be like to hold you, to kiss you, to be with you. And then when I finally bring up enough courage to ask you out, what do you do? You fucking say no! Do you realize what sort of shit I went through just to ask you out?"

A tear fell from her face, followed by another and another. He dropped hold of her hair, looking at the other people on the train who were staring at him.

"Carl, you don't have to do this…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam spotted her cell phone on the seat next to her. On silence mode, it vibrated, a message popping up on the screen 'Martin Home'.


	3. Don't it always seem to go

Martin took the phone away from his ear and pressed the off button. Perhaps she had already arrived at work and was busy? Or maybe she had just not heard it ring? Either way, it was nothing to be worried about. After all, he'd only phoned to check what time she was going to be back after work, or at least that's what he told himself, although deep down he knew it was simply to hear the sound of her voice. He sighed.

Humming slightly to himself, he walked out of the room and into the kitchen; ready to cook himself some nice breakfast. The phone rang.

"Fitzgerald," he answered the phone in the usual way.

"Hey Martin, this is a silly question, but have you seen Sam this morning?" Vivian Johnson's voice came through the other end.

Martin grabbed some bacon and sausages from the fridge, the phone resting between his shoulder and his head.

"Sure, she uh phoned me about an hour ago, said she was running a little late. Is she not at work?" Sam and he had decided to keep their relationship secret, or at least for now.

"No. None of us have seen her… we've got a case on. We need her… I don't suppose you could come in? It's a big one,"

Martin opened the oven door and took out a plate. Putting it down on the counter, he unwrapped the meat.

"Sure, I suppose. I'm sure Sam will be in soon though," Martin thought it was strange that she wasn't there already, but he didn't say anything, "and then I can go home, right?"

"Of course you can. Thanks a lot Martin. We'll see you in about half an hour?"

"Yup, see ya then Viv," he hung up, deciding to abandon his breakfast and grab a coffee on the way.

-------------

Dressed and ready for work, Martin got into his car, feeling a little worried about Samantha, but also slightly annoyed at having to go in on his day off. Automatically, he turned his car radio on, something he did every morning.

"The four men are said to have climbed aboard the train on its fifth stop, just a few miles from its destination. Witnesses say that none of the passengers seem in much danger, as the men who are armed with rifles, pistols and shot guns. One woman, however, is supposedly being threatened at gun point,"

Martin froze, turned the radio up, and listened in, all attention on the news. The case was not only just the sort of thing he worked with, but for some reason reminded him of something.

"She has been identified as the FBI's Special Agent Samantha Spade, and is unharmed at the moment," The news reader continued, "Any updates, and you will be the first to know,"

Martin couldn't believe this; he thought he was dreaming, although he knew he wasn't. In super speed, he turned the key in the ignition and steered out from his drive. Thoughts played on his mind, and not one of them was good. He couldn't bear not knowing what was happening, and he couldn't bear the thought of Sam in danger.

-------------

The little kid was still screaming, her mother still holding her tightly. Sam felt guilty about what she had thought before, about wanting to switch places with the child. That would mean she would be okay, and the girl would be getting threatened right now, and that was not a happy thought. Carl felt as though he was loosening up, although he was now talking to one of his friends, in a language Samantha did not recognize. It could even have been a made up language, not that she cared.

"Okay, don't worry, this one will be out of our way in no time," at last, some English, but nothing Sam wanted to hear.

Carl turned back to Sam.

"Who'd have thought it eh, Carroty Gilmore turning all macho? You wish you'd taken up my offer now, don't you? I bet you fucking do!"

"Carl, I don't hate you. I'll go out with you, if that's what you want. I'll do what you want…" Pleading was one of those things Sam rarely did, but this seemed the right place.

"Does it look like I want to date you? No you stupid bitch, I do not want to go out with you! I want justice, is that too hard to believe?"

_This guy is seriously sick; he needs help, _Sam thought, a sick feeling rising up in her own heart, _he's so sick, I would not be surprised if he did kill me, and that's what I'm worried about._

Carl pulled the gun away from Samantha's head. She breathed out a sigh of relief and silently thanked God, another thing she had never done before.

"Not so fast. You think I'm just gonna let it go like that? Think again,"

-------------

The place was quiet, unusually quiet, and nobody seemed in sight. Martin went to Jack's office, hoping to find someone, only to remember that Jack was out of the city. He hurried over to the HQ room, and sure enough there were Viv and Danny, looking through pictures and letters. Martin ran in.

"Viv, Danny, I need your help!"

His colleagues looked at him. Danny's eyes were unusually red and Vivian's face was a mess. Both looked as if they'd been crying.

"We know, man, we know," Danny put a hand on Martin's shoulder.

Martin was enraged. How could they know, and yet just be sitting there?

"What are you still doing here then?"

He spotted a TV on next door, a picture of Sam on the screen. All attention focused on the news, all he could do was hope that the four men in black had let her go.

"Gunshots have been heard, and one can only assume that this means someone aboard the train is dead. Although it has not been confirmed, we are led to believe that this bullet was aimed at Federal Officer, Samantha Spade who was on her way to work when the train was hi-jacked,"

Tears flowed uncontrollably down Martin's cheeks. He could have cried for a week, a month, even a year, and he wouldn't have cared. _Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone? _The bitter words stuck in his mind, still hovering there from 4th grade, when his kitten had been run over just 2 days after he got it. This was much like it, except much, much worse.

"It's okay, we're here Martin. I'm sure she'll be okay," he hardly noticed Vivian walk up behind him.


	4. Life in Fast Forward

Martin realized that it was unlike him to jump to conclusions, the witness on the train could easily be wrong, and Sam could be absolutely fine, but it wasn't something he was willing to risk. He hadn't gone this far, just to watch her disappear forever.

----------------

"What… what did I do…?"

"It's okay… it'll be fine… just give me the gun,"

"NO! So you can blow my head off? I don't think so,"

"I'm trying to help you, you bastard!"

----------------

Jack reached for his cell phone, but before he could answer a message flashed up saying 'no battery' and it switched itself off.

"It was just the office… thought I'd charged this though," he muttered walking down the street briskly.

----------------

_Okay, being shot in the leg felt like a burning jackhammer… so what does this feel like…hmm…two burning jackhammers? Three massive axes? How about a partridge in a pear tree? Is that to eat in or take out? _It was pretty obvious Sam wasn't thinking straight, as she forced her eyes open. Everything around her was just a whir of colour, and to be honest, she was amazed she was still awake! _No, being shot in the shoulder and the lower arm definitely hurts more than once in the leg…ha, I got shot by a carrot… twice!_

"Oh my gosh! You killed her, she's dead, you killed her!" in the distance someone was yelling, but it seemed too far away for Samantha to recognise who it was. Her eyes slowly closed.

----------------

'_Life in Fast forward_, _couldn't be more appropriate,_ Martin thought, glancing at the book which was currently sticking out from the glove compartment of his car. The last 45 minutes had gone really quickly, not that Martin could remember much of what had happened. But yeah, here he was, driving along the motorway towards some place which could, or could not, be where his girlfriend was. _Or is that ex-girlfriend? _He couldn't help but wonder if it was too late, if she was already gone.

He knew Viv and Danny were almost as anxious as he, but still he had left them at the office. Any updates, and he would call them. He'd seen the look on Danny's face when Vivian and he thought Martin's back was turned. It was an obvious sign that they knew what was going on, as much as Martin and Sam had tried to cover over their relationship. As harsh as it sounded, Martin was almost glad Jack was out of town. If he knew about them… who knows what would happen.

_He cares about Sam, _Martin thought, the guilt slightly getting to him, _I should have called him. She cares about Jack. _He put it down to not thinking straight that he didn't even think of picking up the phone and calling Jack, but of course, Viv would have already done that… or at least should have.

"Just hold on sweetheart," he murmured, more for his own nerves than anything else.

The road was jammed as he got off of the motorway, cars everywhere and people beeping their horns, trying to get through. Martin sighed. Spotting a traffic cop, he wound down his window.

"What's going on?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" The policeman looked surprised, "There's been a train high jacking. It's only parked a few miles from here, crashed off the rails or something. Apparently there's some cop hurt in it,"

"Do you know how I can get to the scene?"

"I'm sorry man, nobody's allowed through there,"

"I'm with the FBI, I need to get through," he pulled his badge out of his pocket, "See, Agent Fitzgerald,"

"Oh right, go right through here then," He pointed towards a clearing behind the police tape and Martin followed his directions.


	5. More Tears

"Okay Miss Spade, you're going to be just fine,"

_There's no use speaking to me you moron, I am hardly awake! _It was the last thing she remembered thinking before completely passing out.

----------------

Martin didn't like lying, it wasn't one of those things anybody particularly liked, but he actually hated it. When it came to Samantha, or her safety, lying was ok. Well, as ok as it could get. He'd lied twice now. Not intentionally, more of a spur of the moment thing. The fact that he was an FBI agent wasn't a lie, but he wasn't supposed to be at the scene, so that was.

"Which way is the train?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, it's still dangerous. They're just removing some of the victims from the scene," The woman smiled at Martin, although he was certainly not in the mood to smile back.

"Have they taken the FBI agent safely away from the scene?"

The woman nodded. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Was she one of yours?" Martin wasn't sure what she meant at first, "Did you know her?"

"Oh, yes, she's part of my team actually. Is she ok?"

"There's no saying honey, sorry,"

Martin thanked the police woman and walked off towards the scene, even though she had told him not to. The first thing he saw was an ambulance, which was where he had to go. It was moving, and he seemed too far away to be able to catch it up, but hell was he going to try.

"STOP, PLEASE! I WANT TO COME WITH YOU!!" He yelled, running behind it, but he had been right, it was too far away.

He sighed and began to walk back to his car. If he couldn't ride with her, he could be the first thing she saw when she woke up for sure.

----------------

Danny and Viv sat just across from Martin, Danny's nose in a car magazine, Viv nearly asleep in the comfy hospital waiting room chairs. Martin was wide awake, his eyes hovering on the door, doing as it said on the door, waiting. It had been just over half an hour since they'd brought Sam in, and nobody had been allowed to see her yet, whilst the doctors did tests or whatever.

Martin had always hated hospitals. The smell, the atmosphere, the polished white floors, everything; it just made him feel sick. And to think that the one person he loved more in the world was in one, perhaps even to die… no he couldn't think that! He had to think positive, isn't that what he'd always had to tell people?

"Are you here about Miss Spade?"

Martin looked up. A young doctor was looking down at him, a pile of folders and papers clutched to her chest. He nodded.

"You can go in to see her now, only one of you though. She's still unconscious I'm afraid.

Danny nodded at Martin, telling him he could go in and Viv gave him a positive smile. Silently, he opened the waiting room door, and followed the doctor onto a quiet corridor and into a room. The room was dark, and there was only one bed.

"She's being kept in here; it's our surveillance room, where we can keep an eye on our more worrying patients," the doctor said quietly "I'll give you some time alone"

She left them. Carefully, Martin pulled up a stool to the side of Sam's bed and sat down. He reached for her hand. It was warm, where as he had expected it to be cold, drained of life. Tears couldn't be held back anymore. He let them spill down his cheeks.

"Samantha, I love you. You just hang in there, you know, we're gonna get you through this," he sniffed it rather than said it, "I'll be here, I'm not leaving you,"


	6. Big news

----------------

"I'm sorry Jack, you have to face facts, she's a liability and the team would be much better off without her," Viv held the phone to her ear, listening to what Jack had to say.

Martin sat on the edge of Sam's bed, loosely holding her hand as if he didn't realize he was doing so. Danny sat on a stool. They were also deep in conversation.

"I know, I know, I'm going to dump her the minute she wakes up, believe me. I mean being seen with a dumb-ass like her for a girlfriend is hardly good for my reputation is it?" Martin let go of her hand, "You have to be pretty dumb to get shot once, but twice? A goldfish must have a bigger brain than hers,"

Danny laughed. Martin and he joked about Samantha for a while longer, whilst Vivian reasoned with Jack over the phone. Sam wanted to open her eyes, to yell an apology at them, but she didn't have the strength. They were the only friends she had, and now they were leaving her. She felt like a failure, like a fraud, like she should never have been let into the FBI.

----------------

Jack hung up, placing his cell phone back into its charger. He wasn't sure what to think, the news had come as a shock to him, and he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like he could rush back, it would take at least 3 hours to get over there, but he really didn't feel like hanging around here, alone, when back home he was obviously needed. He had a job to do, and he had to do it, so without another thought, he pulled up outside the block of offices and walked in.

----------------

The beeping sound was unbearable, even if Martin hadn't known what it was. He grabbed Sam's hand again, silently praying that she was going to be okay. After several seconds, they were separated by doctors and nurses who ran into the room, armed with machinery and gloves. He got told to wait outside.

There was only one thought in his mind, and it was far from a good thought. _Is this the end, is this where I say goodbye? _He didn't want to think about that. Even from out in the corridor, he could hear the long beeping sound, a sound that told you if people were dying, a sound that could only be heard in a hospital, a sound which meant the end. Martin pressed his face up against the glass of the door, tears pouring down his cheeks. He could see her, her face pale, her body limp. Every time the doctors shocked her with their machines, they shook their heads in disbelief. Nothing was working, or so it seemed, and they were quickly losing Sam. Martin stepped back, away from the door, and leant up against the wall. Crying was all he could do.

The door burst open. The young doctor from earlier on came out, a clipboard still pressed to her chest. She looked at Martin, and smiled a little.

"You may want to sit down," she gestured towards a chair and Martin sat down, "As you probably know, we were just very close to losing Samantha. But we got her back, and she's stable. In fact, they both are,"

"Both… what do you mean?"

The doctor looked embarrassed and surprised at the same time. She looked down at her notes, as if to check something.

"You don't know? I'm sorry… I just uh… assumed…"

"Assumed what? What are you talking about?" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"I… I'm not sure I should say,"

Martin glanced back at the door of Sam's hospital room and then back at the doctor.

"Say what? Tell me, I have a right to know,"

The doctor looked at her notes again, her cheeks a little red. She coughed, clearing her throat before turning back to Martin.

"It seems Samantha was erm..." She paused, "Is pregnant, about 9 weeks,"

Martin let out an uneasy laugh. What he was hearing, was unbelievable, they'd always been so careful. Not meaning this was a bad thing, well not a disaster, it just meant he had two people to look after. He had to be there for Samantha even more now.

"Right… okay, can I go and see her now?"

"Of course, she's still sleeping though…" and with that the doctor got back to her work, leaving Martin to think.

----------------


	7. Sleep

There wasn't much point in trying to force her eyes open, Sam had realised this a good hour ago but yet she still tried. She wanted to know that Martin was with her, that what she'd heard before was just some kind of joke or prank, but she wasn't sure, and she wouldn't be until she could see him. She heard someone breathing, but that could easily just be her.

"You still here sir?"

"It would appear so, wouldn't it… she's still not awake,"

_Okay, that was good, means he's here. _Sam smiled inwardly, her face still plain to the eye though, _Oh my gosh, he's here, he cares. _Why she hadn't been sure of this before, was not clear, it definitely felt good to know he cared though. Once again, she tried to open her eyes, to make any expression at all. Once again she failed.

"You should probably go home, get some rest?" Sam didn't recognise the voice. Well she did, but only from earlier on in the day, she didn't know who it was.

"No, I want to stay with her, she needs someone," Martin again, "I need to be here when she wakes up,"

Slowly, two soft brown eyes peeked up at Martin, shiny as ever, full of life. They were followed by a smile.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

Everything was hazy, even Martin's face, but Samantha managed to make out the word's he was saying, even if she couldn't reply. She managed a weak nod. Martin squeezed her hand.

"I'm staying with you, okay; I'm not going to let anything happen to you,"

She wanted to smile, to say that she knew he was there and that she knew she was going to be okay, but she couldn't. Everything ached, some parts of her even so numb that she couldn't feel them, and her face felt as though it was made of lead. She could barely keep her eyes open. He understood though, she could tell from the soft smile on his face. Martin was quite happy sitting there staring at her, and could be for hours.

"I don't want to worry you…" Martin looked down, "… but well I have to know, and this is the only way. Is there something you haven't told me?"

He looked up again, fixing his gaze on hers. _What's he talking about? _Samantha wondered, still not able to find the strength she needed to speak. As far as she knew, she'd been completely honest with him, as always.

"Okay, I understand, you need rest. We can talk about this later," He stood up and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I love you," She just managed to mouth the words, no sound coming out. Martin smiled at her.

------

"But she's going to be okay, yeah?"

"For the fifth time Viv, he doesn't know! She's stable, you know what the hospital are like, always tell you their 'stable' just so you'll shut up,"

Viv shook her head, a smile on her lips. Danny had just come off the phone with Martin, who was the only one still at the hospital. It wasn't that Danny and she hadn't wanted to stay, there was just a lot of work to do at the office. They'd found it hard to focus though, constantly worrying about Sam's condition, so it was good to hear that she was awake.

"They don't say that unless they're stable," Viv sighed, shaking her head again, "I'm just worried, she's part of the team, she's my friend,"

Danny nodded, she was his best friend, he didn't want anything to happen to her either, but he couldn't help being annoyed at the hospital when all they would say is 'she's stable'. Sam hadn't exactly had the smoothest running life ever, even if she wouldn't admit it, this was not the first time he'd had to worry about her.

"We should try Jack's cell again,"

Viv shook her head once again, "He'll be in the meeting by now, we don't want to disturb him,"

------

"Hey"

Samantha's eye lids fluttered open. To her surprise, Martin was still there, and he looked as if he'd… slept at the hospital! She wasn't sure why, but Sam found this funny. Mid-laugh, she made a sort of choking sound, her throat still dry.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Here…" Martin carefully held a glass of water to her lips, and she managed to swallow a little, "Better?"

"A little… thanks," Her voice came out as a croak.

Martin put the glass back down and put a hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently. Although his hands were sort of cold, Sam felt her eyes closing again, but she quickly opened them again.

"Yesterday… what did you mean?"

He stood back, not quite sure what she meant, until suddenly it came to him. He smiled.

"It doesn't matter,"

Sam looked at him, the rest of her body perfectly still, her eyes following his every move, or as best she could. It put him on edge.

"It does… to me,"

"Sam, if you don't know what I meant, you don't know what I meant and it doesn't matter,"

"Is there something **you're **not telling **me **then?" If it wasn't that she could barely move, Sam would definitely have put her hands on her hips right about now.

"Okay… fine… why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He didn't mean that to come out so harsh, but once he said it, he stared at Samantha, trying to read her expression, "… or did you not know?"

Samantha let out a dry laugh, much like the one that had escaped Martin's lips when he heard the news. It took a while for her to actually realize that he wasn't joking, he was deadly serious.

"What?!"


	8. The Final Chapter! Drum roll plz

It was hard to take in so much information at one time, and Sam felt her hand slowly moving towards her stomach, although she wasn't sure why. Martin's eyes fell softly across her face, trying to read her feelings. Samantha couldn't help but look away.

"Do you know… how long?"

Martin wasn't sure what she meant at first, or how she felt, but he put a hand over hers again, and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're about nine weeks, apparently," He stroked her hand gently, "But I'm here with you, every step of the way, I want you to know that,"

"Is the baby okay?"

Martin was sort of glad that she was talking about its health; it meant she actually cared about it, which was great. He hadn't been so sure about them having a child at first, but now he was a little bit excited, and just hoped she would be okay with the whole thing.

"Yeah, its fine… you both are," He smiled at her, reassurance shining from his face. She smiled back.

"If you're not sure about this, we don't have to have this baby," her eyes dropped a little, focusing in her lap "I mean… we've got time if you don't want to rush into this,"

"It's more important that you want the child… our child,"

The mere fact that he used the word 'our' made Samantha certain that she was making the right decision. She squeezed his hand, feeling a little more life running through her body. Smiling, she nodded.

"Of course I do… I'm just…"

Before she could say a word more, Martin's lips were pressed on hers; melting everything she had wanted to say to him away. The past two days, to her, had only really been a few hours, but she knew that they had seemed like an eternity to him, waiting, worrying and waiting some more. She was glad he had waited though… without him; she wasn't sure what to do. Gently moving away, Martin took a quick look at the beautiful woman who was carrying his child, and smiled back at her.

"I'll let you rest now if you want…" He started to walk out of the hospital room, but turned, feeling Samantha's eyes on his back.

"Hold me," Her eyes glistened, almost hiding the tired look sweeping across her face, "Please,"

Without so much as a hesitation, Martin did as he was asked, and slid onto the bed, holding Samantha gently round the waist, kissing her neck softly. She felt his breath on her shoulders, finding it soothing.

"Uh, Miss Spade…" The nurse opened the door slightly and stuck her head round it. Seeing Sam and Martin snuggled on the bed, she left them, "I'll come back a little later,"

Sam's eyes started to flutter shut, the pain killers taking affect again, and Martin felt her body go limp. He kissed her cheek one last time and snuggled down, his face buried in her soft blonde hair.

"I love you, Martin,"

It was the last thing she said, but it was the one thing that assured Martin that he would not get a wink of sleep that night. Quietly, as not to wake her, he climbed out of the bed, and sat down on a chair in the corner, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. It was only now that he realized just how close he had got to losing her, and he was now sure that it would never happen again.

**THE END**

**--------**

**OR IS IT?**

**--------**

Samantha sat on her bed, the bundle of blankets tucked gently but firmly inside her arms, two tiny hands sticking out, with 10 tiny fingers scrunching into fists, and then back out straight as the 'bundle' slept. Silently, Martin sat down on the bed, just behind Samantha, and rested his head on her shoulder, peering into the precious 'object' in Sam's arms.

"This is your Daddy, Jen, and he's going to help look after you, just like he looked after Mommy when she was sick. He's the bestest Daddy in the world, you're going to really love him, in fact you already do, just like I do. And together, we're never going to leave you, we're going to stand by you, and make sure nobody hurts you because you're the most wonderful thing which has ever happened to us," Samantha lightly kissed the sleeping baby's head.

Martin grinned. Surrounded by the two most gorgeous girls in his life, and the two people who meant the most to him, he couldn't possibly be any happier. Hearing little Jennifer stir a little, he softly kissed her mother on the cheek, each of them staring into the beautiful blue eyes of their daughter. No matter what, this day couldn't get much better for either of them…


End file.
